Usamen
Usamen (ウサメーン, Usamēn) is a Temp Hunter and one of the Dark Continent Expedition Team members affiliated with Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Appearance Usamen has a prominent underbite, irregular eyes, cleft chin, and a Japanese sushi chef headband. His cleft chin was replaced with a more squared jaw in later chapters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Usamen also wears a piece of fabric or apron, hanging from his hip, that features the kanji 鮮 (which generally means "fresh"). Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Usamen debuts as one of the the ten people affiliated with Beyond Netero to join him on the adventure to the Dark Continent. When Ging talks with Pariston, Usamen quickly moves to accost him, but is effortlessly lifted by Ging and subjected to several punches. Though all of those were feints, Usamen thought he had actually been hit by those punches until he realized otherwise. Being confronted by Mascher and Marione, Ging then offers to pay double of what Beyond has offered them all in order to become the 2nd in command, Usamen accepts Ging as 2nd in command, but will refuse to follow any of his commands and refuses to accept any of his money.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 The Dark Continent Expedition Team has divided into 2 groups, one that will accept Ging's money and the others that won't, which Usamen was a part of. Ging, however, baffles them all with his deduction that they're all specialists in various fields with skills necessary for them to get to and survive within the Dark Continent. Later, Ging demonstrates his abilities in the game of Pip-Play. Usamen, a self-proclaimed master of Pip-Play, looked as though he was about to faint from being unable to measure up. Ging admits that the game has no practical use, but Usamen lividly states that's what makes Pip-Play so amazing. After Muherr and his men return from the Hunter Exam and try and pick a fight with Ging, Usamen surprisingly defends Ging, by trying to reason with Muherr and his men.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Abilities & Powers Usamen's specific Nen abilities are not revealed, though Ging deduces that he is a specialist in some field; his abilities, or at least one of them, must have been scouted to be able to deal with the dangers of the Dark Continent. Nen Usamen is a self-proclaimed master in the game of Pip-Play, in which a player moves around his aura to do tricks, though that game has nothing to do with one's actual abilities, being no different than spinning a pen on one's fingers. However, he was still no match for Ging's abilities. Since creating shapes with one's aura is considered a Transmutation ability, Usamen might be skilled in this field. Battles Trivia * Keeping in mind Usamen's visual theme, the kanji on his cloth/apron, 鮮 ("fresh"), despite the many uses and meanings, in this case is related to "fish"; as in its usage in expressions like: 鮮魚 ("fresh fish") and 鮮魚店 ("fish dealer"/"fresh fish retailer"/"fishmonger"). Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Temp Hunters